La Obra Maestra: A mí mirarás
by UshicornioCozmico
Summary: A veces el amor puede volverse... terror. Este fanfic participa en el concurso "Un OS por un audio (Halloween)" del canal de Youtube "Pam Ch Voz", por la oportunidad de ganar un audiofic .


**No al plagio**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es de JK. Lo que es mío es el intento de cuento de halloween que he escrito para Pam. Quedan advertidas de que, probablemente, no cumpla con sus expectativas

* * *

Ha sido un día agotador, pero perfecto. Las cosas en el Ministerio están marchando mejor que bien y la idea de atreverme a pedir algo nuevo en lo que trabajar atraviesa mi mente con fuerza. Estoy contenta con el trabajo que hago, sin embargo siento que hace falta un poco más, que no he dado todo lo que puedo dar.

Para pensar mejor, decido ir de compras al supermercado y recuerdo que la semana pasada Draco y yo no pudimos hacer el surtido de la casa por cierta pelea que tuvimos, pero que arreglamos como toda pareja. Obviamente, la noche de reconciliación fue deliciosa.

Meto en el carrito del súper una caja de cereal que sé que es la favorita de mi esposo, ya me urge llegar a casa para platicar con él de los planes que tengo y que podemos perfeccionar entre los dos. Así que, tomando un bote de yogurt natural, me dirijo con prisa a las despachadoras para que me cobren de una vez por todas.

 _*Dulce o Truco*_

¡Vaya sí que pesan estas compras! Tenía razón Draco al decir que deberíamos irnos a vivir al lado mágico para mayor comodidad, lo tomaré en cuenta si eso significa que jamás volveré a cargar las bolsas del mandado. Suelto una pequeña risilla ante mis pensamientos tontos… _¿Ya habrá llegado Malfoy?_ , es lo que pienso cuando estoy frente a la puerta de la casa y veo que las protecciones siguen intactas, pero hay luz prendida dentro.

A lo mejor se me olvidó apagarlas cuando me fui en la mañana o quizás Draco entró y volvió a colocarlas, no me meteré ideas en la cabeza que no son.

En fin.

Disimuladamente, me fijo a mi alrededor sino hay algún vecino metiche y saco mi varita para poder entrar a la casa; una vez dentro, dejo caer las bolsas al piso y froto mi espalda haciendo masajes, un gemido de alivio nace de mis labios cuando doy justo en el punto de dolor. Sí, definitivamente nos iremos a vivir a Londres mágico más pronto que tarde.

—¡Amor, ya llegué! ¡¿Podrías ayudarme con las compras?! —grito al percatarme del sonido de la regadera abierta.

—¡Me estoy bañando, Hermione! ¡También acabo de llegar, pensé que llegarías más tarde y quise tomar una ducha!

Oh, vaya. De seguro tuvo mucha demanda en su trabajo. Creo que no un hubo un departamento en el Ministerio que no estuviera excedido de trabajo, es fin de mes y todo el mundo se está poniendo a cuentas con sus pagos pendientes o sacando tramites de último momento. Típico de los ciudadanos mágicos y muggles.

—¡Sigue en ello, relájate en tu ducha y luego vienes a comer algo!

—¡Ok! —contesta con voz amortiguada por el agua.

Levito las cosas a la cocina y comienzo a acomodarlas en su lugar manualmente. Quiero hacerle algo rico y delicioso a Draco, una cena sencilla que tenga un toque romántico y de celebración; siento que estará contento con lo que planeo hacer.

—Hola, preciosa —escucho su voz en mi oído y sus brazos cerrarse alrededor de mi cintura desde atrás. Deposita un suave beso justo en la unión de mi cuello y hombro, siento a mi cuerpo reaccionar de forma placentera ante su caricia.

—Te extrañe también, guapo —contesto coqueta. Se separa de mí y me suelta una nalgada—. ¡Oye, atrevido! —Se ríe de mí—. Ahora por eso, te sentarás a la mesa y no me ayudarás en nada, ¿estamos?

Volteo a verlo con molestia fingida, mientras lo riño señalándolo con la cuchara que estoy ocupando para cocinar.

—Lo que usted ordene, señora Malfoy.

—Bien.

Oigo el arrastre de la silla a mi espalda y el tronar del asiento cuando se deja caer sobre él, por lo que decido empezar con la velada planeada. Tomo aire para armarme de valor y cambio de tema drásticamente.

—¿Draco? —pregunto a lo que él contesta con un murmullo—. Desde hace unos días te he estado comentando que las cosas en mi trabajo han sido maravillosas, he tenido varias oportunidades de implementar nuevas leyes a favor de las criaturas mágicas y muchas cosas más que la emoción no me deja recordar.

—Ajá —murmura. Sé que está atento a mis palabras aunque lo tenga de espaldas.

—¿Qué piensas si pido un aumento en mi salario?

—Que te estás tardando mucho en pedirlo, Hermione. ¡Eres la mejor en todo el departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas en todo el país! Estoy más que deseoso de que lo pidas.

Sonrío ante su respuesta y le doy uno probada a la comida antes de apagarle al fuego.

—Esto ya quedó —comento señalando la olla—. Sabía que estarías de acuerdo, ¡pero! Aún hay más, mi amor… También he estado cavilando en la gran posibilidad de pedir un ascenso como Coordinadora General del departamento, ¡es genial, ¿no crees?! —suelto con euforia al voltear a verlo.

—Es maravilloso, _Hermione_. Maravilloso.

Las palabras sorprendidas de mi esposo se escuchan lejanas mientras me pierdo en su belleza. Dios mío, ¿cómo es posible que esté casada con tremendo hombre? Draco Malfoy el mejor esposo que la vida me pudo haber dado, lo observo lentamente de pies a cabeza mientras habla de las mil y un ventajas de estar a cargo en el trabajo: sus pies son firmes al descansar sobre el suelo helado de la casa, algo normal en su forma de ser tan aristocrática; deslizo mi mirada un poco más hacia arriba y me topo con sus fuertes piernas y muslos anchos, mismos que me sostienen con poderío cuando jugamos en la cama; sigo delineado el cuerpo de mi dragón y pierdo la mirada en sus antebrazos remarcados por las venas que se dejan admirar en su piel, justo tiene las palmas de las manos hacia arriba y recargadas en la mesa, hay algo curioso en la posición de sus manos, ¿sabes? Tiene un cuchillo enterrado en cada una que las mantiene firme en su lugar. Hombre tan perfecto que siempre busca alterar mis nervios dejando a la vista su escultural torso: su camisa está desbaratada y manchada de algo rojo, ( _¡Oh, vaya! Es sangre_ — _noto con inocencia al reírme_ ); su pecho está lleno de heridas que tienen mucho tiempo de haber dejado de sangrar, porque yo misma me encargué de drenarle por completo ese líquido tan exquisito para los vampiros. Me encanta la vista que tengo y dirijo mi mirar a la cuerva de su cuello, su piel blanquecina está un poco opacada por la marca de mis manos: tratamos detener un momento íntimo sadomasoquista y casi se nos sale de control —me dijo que le apretara más fuerte, pero me puse nerviosa y apreté de más—. Sacudo un poco la cabeza para dejar atrás esos pensamientos y continúo trazando con mis perlas un poco más arriba, su rostro.

Nadie en esta bendita tierra puede negar que el rostro de mi marido es herencia de una deidad, ni siquiera la zorra de mi secretaria que le tiró los perros hace unas semanas atrás. Tiene unos pómulos dibujados por los dioses del olimpo, unos labios bendecidos por la diosa de la lujuria, una mandíbula esculpida por Odín y, no menos importante sino todo lo contrario, unos ojos que se vuelven plata líquida cuando la pasión los inunda y en la tormenta más helada cuando la furia los invade. Es lo que más amo de mi hombre.

Hermosos ojos.

Lástima que ya no los tenga.

Los dos espacios vacíos manchados de sangre seca que se deslizan por las mejillas de mi bello esposo lo avalan.

—Te dije que me haría cargo de esa zorra, Draco —regaño con un mohín adorable a su cadáver—, pero tenías que voltearla a ver y guiñarle un ojo al querer hacer todo tú y así no son las cosas en esta relación. No, no, no —chasqueo la lengua mientras niego con la cabeza. Me acerco a su cuerpo y tomo su cabello que ya ha perdido brillo y belleza, tras una semana y media de descomposición, para jalarlo hacia atrás—, no podía dejar pasar tu insubordinación.

Había despojado, en vida, a mi marido de sus perlas oculares y con un hechizo complejo pude multiplicarlas en miles, ¿para qué? Cuando nos casamos le dije claramente a mi Dragón que no miraría a nadie más que no fuera yo, así que tomé todos los pares perfectamente duplicados y los coloqué uno por uno en las paredes como nuevo tapiz de decoración hogareña. Cualquiera que entre a _nuestra_ se sentirá maravilla y, puede que un poco perturbado, ante los ojos que se mueven siguiéndolo por todos los rincones y, sobre todo, al percatarse de algo peculiar: todos muestran el último sentimiento que Draco Malfoy sintió cuando se los arranqué: terror. Puro y deleitante terror.

La zorra había corrido un suerte similar, ¿han visto a los coleccionadores de piel de osos que desuellan a la perfección de patas a cabeza a dichos animales para usarlos de tapete? Pues eso fue lo que hice con la maldita, ahora tengo un tapete exquisito en mi sala. Estoy deseando la visita de mis amigos.

Sonrío ante mi obra maestra, la mejor escultura que un sangre pura pueda desear: Jamás tus ojos verán a nadie más que a mí, he de llamarle.

* * *

www .youtube c/ PamChVoz

www .facebook PamChVoz/ ?ref=book marks

Junten los espacios para poder entrar a la página


End file.
